Confidence is Sexy
by Ezriaismylifex
Summary: ONESHOT! Two strangers meet in a shopping centre, not long before Christmas. Aria isn't one to keep her thoughts to herself and this is no exception. Please R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL.**

**A/N: Ok, so I know Christmas is over but... I got my hands on Lex's iPad and found a whole bunch of oneshots that she's never done anything with... so she will probably kill me when she finds out but I thought I'd upload it for you guys!**

**So if you don't read Lexi's other stories that probably just confused you but don't worry, just read and review!**

Chapter One

Christmas.

The time of hope, joy and happiness.

It's the time of year where people dig deep and give, without expecting anything in return.

I smile as I make my way through the crowded shopping centre, listening to the Christmas carols playing and the screaming children.

I readjust my red strapless top, before wiping my hands on my blue skinny jeans, "thanks for coming with me" I smile at Spencer's tone of gratitude before turning the smile at her.

"Its fine Spence, I love Christmas shopping you know that. I just can't believe little Miss organized left her Chrissy shopping to the last minute."

She rolls her eyes at me, before letting a large sigh pass through her thin lips.

"I've just been so busy with everything, and can't stand shopping. Especially this time of year, screaming kids are just enough to drive me insane."

I giggle quietly at her while she just shakes her head.

"I'm starved, here give me your bags and I'll go put them in my car, then we can eat."

"Ok sure, I'll meet you in the food court," I flash her a smile in thanks and she turns and heads towards the car park.

I let my eyes roam around the red, green and gold Christmas decorations, thankful to have a few minutes alone to appreciate the festive atmosphere.

I make my way towards the food court slowly, stopping when I reach a large crowd of kids waiting to see Santa.

"Come on Jess, _please_." I glance over to where I hear the smooth voice.

My breath hitches in my throat when I catch a glimpse of the man.

Gorgeous smile, beautiful kind blue eyes, bicep muscles straining against his white button up and a set of curls sitting on his head.

God, how I long to run my fingers through that hair.

To sum it up, this man in front of me is; breathtakingly gorgeous.

I groan as I feel the beginnings of the uncomfortable throbbing start between my thighs.

God Aria, get a grip. There a children here.

I shut my eyes tight in realization.

That must be his daughter.

What other possibilities are there?

Daughter?

Niece?

Random child?

Ok, let's go with niece.

"_No_," I hear her whine as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

He takes a deep breath before opening his mouth, but I cut him off.

"Hi honey, are you going to see Santa?" I hear myself ask as I crouch down to their level.

She shakes her head at me while the man sighs in frustration, "I promised her mum I'd take her, I'm so dead."

Ok, well there goes that. Daughter it is.

I feel my mouth go dry as our eyes connect for the first time; I can feel the instant connection between us, so I cough awkwardly and look away.

"And what is your name cutie?" I ask while tapping her nose gently.

"Jessica," she responds quietly.

"Why don't you want to see Santa? He came all this way."

She shrugs her tiny shoulders at me, "I just don't."

"But then how will he know what to get you for Christmas sweetie?"

She shrugs once more before casting a longing, but frightened look towards Santa.

"Will it help if I came with you?" I offer gently, hoping I'm not overstepping my place.

I see the man smile from the corner of my eyes and sigh in relief.

"Yes please," she whispers softly and I take her small hand in mine while the man and I stand from our crouch.

I immediately notice how tall he is and I can't stop my eyes roaming his body.

"So, I guess this means your wife won't have to kill you now." I feel jealousy creeping in my tone and I'm baffled as to why.

I just met him.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Oh, I'm not married." he tells me with a small chuckle.

"Oh well, girlfriend then." I tell him with a sharp nod.

"Nope. No girlfriend either. I'm single."

I feel my heart and hope swell at the last two words.

"I'm Ezra by the way, and this is my niece."

"Oh, I just assumed... Sorry. I'm Aria."

"Pleasure to meet you," I almost forget to breath at the sound of his smooth voice.

"Pleasures all mine." I respond staring deeply in his eyes.

Single.

Oh thank god.

Now my naughty fantasies are no longer inappropriate.

I feel the throbbing increase as I feel him check me out. I clench my thighs together at the thought of him pleasuring me.

I release a quiet gasp at the thought of his cock thrusting into my repeatedly with force.

I see him smirk at me as his gaze moves towards my locked thighs.

"Are we going to see Santa or not?" Jessica asks with annoyance.

"Hmm, what? Oh right. Yes of course. Lets go."'I respond while Ezra chuckles at my frazzled behaviour.

I grasp her hand tighter in mine before leading her up to see Santa.

She hesitantly moves to sit on Santa's lap, "and what would you like for Christmas my dear?"

"My uncle to finally get a girlfriend."

I choke on my spit at her unusual request.

"I want an aunt, and cousins. And that can only happen after he gets a girlfriend."

"Oh um right." I raise my eye brows as Santa struggles to gain composure.

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Her," she points at me, and my eyes widen in shock.

"What else would you like for Christmas?" he asks ripping her attention away from this topic.

I continue to stare open mouthed at her in shock while she recites her carefully thought out list of presents.

"And how about you young lady?"

"Hmmm, what?" I snap back to reality and turn my gaze towards Santa.

"What would you like for Christmas?" his wrinkled hands reach up to push his glasses back up his nose.

Ezra in bed.

Naked, thrusting into me as I call out his name in ecstasy.

Yeah. Maybe I won't say that.

"Nothing," lie, lie, lie.

"Anyway, Santa's got a long line of kids to see, we should go Jess. Say good bye."

"Bye Santa," Jess smiles up at Santa before jumping off his lap and grabbing my hand.

I lead her back to Ezra and she runs forward to give him a hug.

I see her whisper something in his ear and a light brush spreads across his checks.

He clears his throat as he releases her and stands up to meet me.

"So um. Thanks for that, I really appreciate it."

"No problem," I smile at him looking up at him through my lashes.

"So uh, Jess and I were just on our way to get some food, would you like to join us?"

His eyes widen slightly at my hesitation so he continues before I can respond, "I mean, it's the least I can do."

I bite my lip and cast my glance over his shoulder towards the food court.

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be meeting my friend in the food court."

I see the disappointment shining in his eyes and I immediately feel regret that I couldn't say yes.

Our gaze snaps to my purse when my phone starts ringing loudly, I reach into my purse and retrieve my phone.

"Hey Spencer."

"Where are you?" she asks with concern.

"No hello? Fine then, I see how it is."

I can practically feel her roll her eyes through the phone.

"Where are you?" she repeats again, impatiently.

"On my way, I just got held up a little." my eyes lock with Ezra's as she responds.

"Held up a little? How?" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Why don't you grab a table or save us a spot in line somewhere?"

"I've already gotten us food, saved us a table and have already eaten half my meal. Where the hell are you?"

"Look, it's a long story. I'll explain when I get there, ok?"

I hang up while rolling my eyes once more, "well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you though."

I bite my bottom lip hoping he'll find the nerve to ask me out, or at least for my phone number.

"It was nice meeting you too. Thanks again." he does an awkward nod, when it looks like he's not going to say anymore I sigh in disappointment.

"Right. Anyway gorgeous girl I hope you have a wonderful Christmas ok? And get everything you asked for," every single thing you asked for.

Not gonna happen Aria. I mean he didn't even ask for your phone number, you'll never see him again.

"Bye aria! Thanks for taking me to see Santa" I reach down to return her hug as she whispers in my ear.

"He's such a whimp, don't worry. He'll regret it."

I release her and smile softy at her before winking discreetly.

I stand up and reach inside Ezra's front pocket, he gasps in surprise when my hand grazes his cock lightly through his pants.

I retrieve his phone and flip it open; I type my number in under the contact name 'Aria' before handing it back to him.

"You know what girls find sexy in a man?" I ask while pressing our chests together and raising my eyes brows at him.

"Confidence," he gulps so I bite my lip before continuing, "So if you manage to find some. Call me."

I brush shoulders with him as I move past him, making my way to the food court.

I smirk at the image of his gaping face staring at me in shock.

* * *

><p>"You called." I state as I slide onto the bar stool to his left, "I'll have what he's having."<p>

I tell the bar tender motioning towards what appears to be bourbon.

"I did," he finally takes his eyes off his drink and meets my hazel ones.

The bartender places my drink down in front of me and Ezra pays for my drink before resuming starring at his drink.

"What did I tell you about confidence?" I see him shrug slightly before meeting my gaze again.

"Guess I'm no good at it." I roll my eyes.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to teach you." I see him gulp visibly as I move my stool closer to his, moving my face only inches from his.

"Wh-what?" he stutters before moving his soft looking lips to his glass and taking a large gulp of liquid courage.

I move my hand to his chest and trail it slowly down his chest, "its easy Ezra. Just know what you want and go after it."

"But what if, what I want, doesn't want me." I raise my eye brows at him.

"Then demand it," I move my lips even closer to his, I can smell the bourbon on his breath.

He forces his lips on mine, and I smile into the kiss as he runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and can taste the alcohol as our tongues meet in a fight for dominance.

When the kiss starts to get too heated Ezra pulls away, "Let's find somewhere a little more private to get to know each other better."

I smile at him biting my bottom lip as I stare into his blue eyes.

No questions, just demands. I have never seen a man look so undeniably sexy.

I grab his hand and pull him out of the bar, "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>He forces me into his closed apartment door, before hooking his hands under my thighs and lifting me up.<p>

He moves us across the room, while our tongues fight with each others.

He places me down on his bed softly before crawling on top of me, peppering kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

I gasp out as he bites down roughly on my neck. I pull his shirt over his head before running my nails down his chest and pulling his jeans off.

Ezra grabs my hands before I can remove his boxes and locks them above my head with his left hand.

"I'm in charge," I gulp as he takes control of the situation, confidence radiating from every part of his body.

He removes my shirt, before capturing my hands and locking them above my head again. He moves his right hand down to my jeans and pulls those down before reaching behind me to unhook my bra.

He lets go of my hands while I slid it off before locking them back into place, his lips finding my hard nipples, teasing them softly with his tongue.

His right hand runs down my toned stomach and plays with me through my wet panties, I squirm as his fingers hook my panties and drag them slowly down my legs.

He thrusts his fingers into my opening, causing me to moan and move my hips trying to force his fingers deeper.

He withdraws his fingers and I whimper in protest, "I'm sorry, who's in charge?" he asks while slamming my hips back against the mattress.

"You are!" I call out, not wasting any time, begging to feel him inside me.

"Good girl," he reaches to his night stand for a condom before slipping it on.

He moves it to my entrance, teasing me.

"Beg," he demands firmly.

"Please Ezra! Please. I need you!"

He rewards my begging, by slamming his hard cock into my tight wet, opening. He continues to thrust into me while biting down on my neck, he loosens his grip on my hands and I move them to his hair, pulling on it softly.

I start to move my hips to meet his thrust, forcing him to drive into me with more force.

He reaches his fingers down to my clit, teasing it as he picks up his speed.

His lips capture mine as we cum together, moaning each other's name loudly as we do.

We pull apart breathing heavily, as he removes himself from me and discards the condom.

"I thought you said you weren't good at the confidence thing." I turn my head to see his smirk as he shrugs.

He wraps his arms around my bare waist pulling me into him before placing a small kiss to my sweaty forehead.

"Guess, I found some."

"Guess so." He leans down and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"This has been by far, the best Christmas ever."

I snuggle into his side, nodding my head in agreement hoping that this would only be the start of a beautiful relationship.

Christmas really is my favourite time of year.

**A/N: Please review! Oh and let's keep this secret upload between us ok? Lexi doesn't have to know...**


End file.
